


Yours; Mine

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: "Seduce my mind and you can have my body; Find my soul and I'm yours forever." - Anonymous
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Yours; Mine

“Yours,” she breathes, leading his hand to lie against her cheek, cupping the side of her head. 

The heat of his palm seems to scald her almost as much as the intense way his eyes never leave hers, focused and intent. His crimson, full lips quirk and as they part to say something, but she quickly intervenes before he can ruin her plans.

“Yours,” she reaches up and grabs the fingers of both his hands, dragging them across her cheeks to her mouth, puckering her own pouting lips to place barely there kisses across his fingertips.

Maintaining that soul-baring eye contact, she starts drawing his hands downward, all too aware that her manipulation of his body is because he allows it. She does revel in the barest hitching of his breath as she taps his fingers against her heartbeat, the end of his palms resting against the upper swell of her décolletage, and swallowing hard as his pupils begin to dilate and the veins under his eyes darken.

“Yours.”

The soft growl he emits as she trails his hands to tease her breasts was thrilling. Each hand holding one of her breasts, not even having to prompt the flexing and kneading of his fingers – that rumbling growl shoots a shiver down her spine and she arches into his touch, encouraging the heat beginning to pool in her midsection.

“Yours,” she gasps out, irritated at how breathless she sounds, and all but swooning in place and he hums in agreement, pleased that she is not so unaffected. 

It takes the work of several long, pleasurable moments for her to regain her wits, and willing her own hands – still resting lightly on his wrists – to exert the pressure necessary to force his hands further downward yet.  
Just to be contrary, it did take a few moments for him to give up his hold; flicking and pinching her nipples to draw out her outraged gasp, then brushing them with his thumbs to soothe the sting and dragging the pressure of his long, tapered artist fingers to tease and brush against the curve of her breasts. 

The taunting smirk and devilish gleam in his eyes as he reluctantly allows the progress tells her yet again he is indulging her whims; yet she acknowledged the accompanying silent warning that he wasn’t going to remain idly compliant either.

“Yours,” she reminds him, directing his hands as together they map out the skin along her ribs, hips, and stomach. She didn’t even try to hide the shudder as their fingers lazily made circling motions around her belly button.

That didn’t stop her light slap of reprimand when his questing, mischievous fingers dared to dip under the band of her skirt to toy with the elastic of her thong.

The stillness as they both paused, neither one wanting to retreat, was fraught with tension. His scruffed jaw tightened and she tilted her head in challenge.

“Yours,” she all but hissed as she tugged his fingers from the front, past her hips, and to her behind. 

The move forced them to move closer, the very heat of him almost too much, damn his constitution. They were so close the edges of her chest brushed against the worn cotton of his shirt and her body tightened with anticipation.  
She trailed her fingers up his hands, teased his wrists, and worked her thumbs over the defined muscle of his forearms, forcing herself not to linger. Stepping even closer, her hands sought out his hips, and he twitched in surprise, though he tried to hide it and she smirked, scraping her nails under the hem of his shirt to dig into the vee above the band of his trousers, her knuckle grazing against the bulge of him below.

He bucks to chase her touch, and she pulls back as far as the grip he maintains on her ass will allow, the familiar push-pull of their interactions relaxing her as she raises her chin in defiance, maintaining eyes contact as she taunted him with a raised brow.

“Mine!” she suddenly snarled and surges forward to catch him off guard, fangs descending as she bit him, suckling in both blood and his shocked gasp, before pulling back and staring him down, hard.

Golden eyes and black veins met her gaze as well as the double set of fangs that pulled back in instinct, and her arms slither up his stomach to curl about his neck as she undulated against his front, rubbing her chest against his, enjoying his arms spasming to grip her closer.

“Mine,” she purred as she darted quickly to nip and lick against the straining cords of veins on his neck, rubbing her chest teasingly against his own.

“Care-oh-line,” he growls her name as her fangs taunt but never deliver on their threat against the skin where his neck and shoulder are exposed by the collar of his Henley.

“Mine?” she questions softly, changing tactics, as one of her hands hovers over his heart, and she pulls back to look him in the eye.

Klaus allows the moment to linger, his eyes tracing the black veins as Caroline let him see her – all of her, even the monster she felt no one, herself included, thought pretty. After so many years of pursuit, it was only right that he take a moment to reflect on this unusual surrender that wasn’t exactly true submission, was it?

Just when the soft, vulnerable look in her eyes started to stutter and shutter, her toned body starting to grow rigid and attempting to distance herself physically where moments ago she had been flushed and draped about his own as she tried to find her safety among her doubt.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he lowers his head and tilts it to touch their foreheads together. That’s when he slowly begins to smirk, dual dimples of devastation breaking forth, and he pulled her flush once more against him with one arm still on her ass. The other, he gripped that defiant chin between his thumb and forefinger, demanding her attention with just a touch.

“Always,” he finally answers and claims her lips with his own. This was no gentle coaxing, no sweet sips of the nectar of her mouth.

Fangs clashed against fang, and he used the hold on her jaw to keep her in place as he licked his own blood from her tongue, his wolf demanding comeuppance.

But Caroline refused to be a placid spectator in her own seduction and she dug her nails into both his neck and his heart, a smirk of her own to match his as he hissed. Her vampire face on full display as she met the hybrid of his own.

He tilted his own head, studying her, the hand on her butt flexing and large enough to grip part of her hip and he used that to his advantage, lifting her off the ground with little effort. Instinct had her wrapping her legs about his waist and hummed in pleasure, hand dropping from her jaw to join the other in holding her impossibly close.

“Mine,” he gives her rear a firm squeeze and her legs tighten about him in warning. He didn’t try to contain or even lower the volume as he laughed at her yelp when he gave her a sharp pop on the bottom in admonishment. He knew she was more surprised than anything. He doubted she even felt more than a brief sting.

“Mine,” he gave one of her breasts that was perfectly in range a bite, fangs easily breaching the pathetic barrier that was her clothes.

Caroline gave a sharp keen, back arching and eyes closing as her body suddenly went pliant against his own, accepting of her fate. He suckled against her breast in a naughty perversion of its intended use, one hand bracing her back and Caroline couldn’t help but rut against the firm abs she straddled off the ground.

“Mine,” he nuzzled against her heart, uncaring of the shirt now damp with the mix of blood and saliva and Caroline struggled to remain focused in the moment.  
Pulling his head back he made sure she was looking right at him as he moved the hand from her back to grab on her hands that had been gripping his shoulders, and placed it back over his heart.

“Yours.”

~The End


End file.
